Merry Christmas, You Idiot
by multicultureiskey
Summary: The Nordics plus Hong Kong are celebrating Christmas together. It goes without saying that it's not the calmest of circumstances. DenNor, kind of SuFin, sort of HongIce (This was meant to be posted at least four hours ago... But, thanks to a technology failure that was probably on my part, this summary is being written at 00:36 GMT. A somewhat belated Merry Christmas to you all.)
1. Merry Christmas, You Idiot

**I am the proud owner of several new things, including a seriously snazzy new pair of Converse. But... Still no Hetalia. :/**

The Nordics (plus Hong Kong) sat in the living room of Finland's large house. The entire room looked like it had been hit by a bomb - a sparkly red, green and gold bomb, that is.

Finland and Denmark were bouncing around with excitement, singing adapted Christmas carols at the top of their voices, earning glares from Norway and Sweden, who sat next to each other, watching their respective partners warily. In the corner, oblivious to the rest of the room, Hong Kong and Iceland were locked in a tight embrace, acting like the teenagers they were appearance-wise.

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; pasta fresh from Italy!"

Lukas rolled his eyes and sighed, waiting for the two to stop messing around and hand out all the presents already.

"On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; two hair-curls, and pasta fresh from Italy!"

Berwald gave Lukas a sympathetic look as the Dane ruffled his platinum blonde hair and stole his hat.

"On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; three 'Bad Friends', two hair-curls, and pasta fresh from Italy!"

Emil and Leon didn't even look up.

"On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; four dysfunctional blondes, three 'Bad Friends', two hair-curls and pasta fresh from Italy!"

As the Dane danced past, Lukas reached up to grab his hat back. He missed.

"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; FIIIIIVE NOOOORDICS! Four dysfunctional blondes, three 'Bad Friends', two hair-curls, and pasta straight from Italy!"

Sweden took out his phone to play Minecraft.

"On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; six Frenchies playing, five Nordics! Four dysfunctional blondes, three 'Bad Friends', two hair-curls and pasta fresh from Italy!"

At the mention of France 'playing', Lukas gave a shudder. He felt truly sorry for Arthur - his partner may have been an idiot, but at least Matthias wasn't... Like Francis, was probably the least offensive description he could give.

"On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; seven Asians singing, six Frenchies playing, five Nordics! Four dysfunctional blondes, three 'Bad Friends', two hair-curls, and pasta fresh from Italy!"

At this, Leon broke away from Emil to glare at the two. The day he would partake in any activity involving doing something as ridiculous and frivolous as singing with his six siblings would be a very sad one indeed...

"On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; eight white flags waving, seven Asians singing, six Frenchies playing, five Nordics! Four dysfunctional blondes, three 'Bad Friends', two hair-curls and pasta fresh from Italy!"

Once again, Lukas reached for his hat as the two waltzed by. This time, he managed to get it back, but fell back as he did so, landing in an unceremonious heap on the sofa, his head on Berwald's chest. The Swede just raised an eyebrow as the Norwegian blushed and righted himself, ignoring the way Matthias' voice started shaking with laughter.

"On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; nine Spaniards dancing, eight white flags waving, seven Asians singing, six Frenchies playing, five Nordics! Four dysfunctional blondes, three 'Bad Friends', two hair-curls and pasta fresh from Italy!"

_This is getting ridiculous,_ Lukas thought, his hat firmly back in place. _Well, if you can't beat them, join them. _He stalked out of the room, earning himself a quizzical look from Berwald.

"On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; ten Gilbirds tweeting, nine Spaniards dancing, eight white flags waving, seven Asians singing, six Frenchies playing, five Nordics! Four dysfunctional blondes, three 'Bad Friends', two hair-curls and pasta fresh from Italy!"

The entire room looked around in shock as a violin joined in with the two voices. Lukas leant against the doorframe, his bored expression looking a little less sincere than usual now he had his violin.

"On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; eleven fangirls swooning, ten Gilbirds tweeting, nine Spaniards dancing, eight white flags waving, seven Asians singing, six Frenchies playing, five Nordics! Four dysfunctional blondes, three 'Bad Friends', two hair-curls and pasta fresh from Italy!"

Emil and Leon just rolled their eyes and went back to kissing. Berwald, however, leapt up and sprinted out of the room, and reappeared a minute later with a viola, to join in the last verse, to everyone's surprise.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; twelve nations carolling, eleven fangirls swooning, ten Gilbirds tweeting, nine Spaniards dancing, eight white flags waving, seven Asians singing, six Frenchies playing, five Nordics! Four dysfunctional blondes, three 'Bad Friends', two hair-curls and pasta fresh from Italy!"

Once they had finished, Tino and Matthias both gave dramatic, sweeping bows. Berwald smirked a little and Lukas just sighed.

"Are you _quite_ finished?" Emil asked.

"Why yes, I do believe we are," Matthias said innocently, "unless you want an encore, that is?"

"We'll pass," Leon said quickly. No one in their right mind would ever want an encore of _that_.

Matthias shrugged. "Suit yourself." He then turned to the two musicians in the entrance to the room. "Oh yeah - Norgie, Berwald, since when were you two musical?"

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Almost since the violin was invented, idiot."

Berwald nodded. "Same."

Tino paused to stare at his husband in slight astonishment for a second, then clapped his hands together excitedly. "Presents!"

The two teenagers in the room reluctantly broke apart, the Norwegian and Swede carefully set their instruments down and Matthias seemed to grow in excitement.

"Norgie, Lukas - open mine first!"

Lukas sighed. "Calm down, idiot. I will if you then open yours from me. Deal?"

Matthias nodded excitedly. "Deal!"

The six each retrieved their pile of wrapped gifts with much excitement on the parts of a certain Dane and Finn. Upon receiving his from Matthias, Lukas carefully unwrapped it, being careful not to rip the paper. He let out a small gasp as he saw a small, simple box.

"...Is that what I think it is?" Tino whispered to Berwald, eyes shining with happiness.

"I think so," the Swede replied.

It was indeed what Tino thought it was. Inside the little black box was a silver ring, decorated with little sapphires. It was slightly girly, but everyone had to agree that it suited Lukas nevertheless.

Said Norwegian was speechless. "...Matthias... This is..."

The Dane took the little box from him, and knelt before him. "Hey, Lukas..." He said softly, "Merry Christmas. I have a question..."

"_Yes_! Yes, yes, _yes_!" Lukas was nearly crying tears of joy at this point, as Matthias slipped the ring onto his finger. He didn't even care how girly the situation was - it was perfect.

"But now you have to open my present..."

Matthias gave him a quizzical look, and picked up the elegantly wrapped package addressed to him in the Norwegian's slanting handwriting. He opened it just as carefully as Lukas had the ring.

The box was longer and slimmer than the ring box had been. The Dane slipped off the lid to reveal something long and gleaming... A cross. A silver cross, like the one Lukas wore in his hair... But on a chain. Matthias looked at Lukas, who, like Matthias had slipped on his ring, took the necklace out of the box and put it gently around his fiancé's neck.

"Merry Christmas, Matthias, you wonderful idiot," Lukas said softly, and then they kissed. It was soft and sweet, but it meant more than they could put into words.

Tino turned to his husband, eyes still shining. "Best Christmas _ever_."

_A/N_

_So cliché. Where do I get this stuff from? Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you all had/are having/whatever a wonderful day, and got/etcetera some awesome prezzies!_

_Oh, by the way, the four dysfunctional blondes part is referring to the FACE family. And when Sweden plays Minecraft, that is because it was originally created by a Swedish programmer, for anyone who didn't know._

_What is a viola, you ask? Well, some GCSE revision guides say that it is a large violin. And they are generally supposed to be right. But I know that certain musicians (IAmAPrustrian) would strongly disagree. And since it's not worth being hit over the head with some form of heavy book (which is a very likely outcome of me defining a viola as a large violin), I will say that perhaps you should ask someone who plays the viola if you want a full definition - my instrument is the saxophone (and my voice), so don't ask me._


	2. Happy New Year, My Love

**I don't own Hetalia. (Yet. XD)**

Matthias glanced over at the platinum blonde sitting on the sofa with his head bowed over his book. It was nearly a week since he had proposed, and the blue gemstone sparkled on his fiancée's finger. Likewise, the silver cross hung around the Dane's neck, hidden only by his shirt. Tino had wasted no time in planning an extravagant engagement party for New Years' Eve, exclaiming that it was a once-in-a-lifetime experience.

Tonight was the night. It wasn't an engagement in the usual sense - there was no problem with the guests not knowing each other, but what the rest of the world didn't know was that the couple were to be married in the first place. So, rather than an engagement party, it was more of an announcement party. Everyone had been told that there was going to be an announcement, but no clue was given as to what exactly the announcement was.

Matthias personally was ecstatically excited about the event, but Lukas had never been known to be a party person. He really wasn't very social at all. But he had promised Matthias that he would talk to at least one person, and try his very best to enjoy himself. After all, this was their engagement party, even if it was one with a difference.

This time the celebration was in Norway, in Lukas' capital and specifically in an apartment he rarely used, but Tino had said it would be perfect - not too small, yet not so big that people might lose each other after a few glasses too many. The whole flat (if you can call such a large property a 'flat') was even more decorated than Tino's house at Christmas. Glitter of pale gold and silver was thrown everywhere ("You're cleaning that up, Tino," Lukas said as the Finn scattered it about the apartment), streamers were hung from every nook and cranny and it was generally a tastefully done mess.

The first guests to arrive were the Bad Touch Trio, dressed in very tight trousers and fashionable shirts. Close behind were Arthur, Lovino and Matthew, trying to pretend they didn't know their partners, who had located the alcohol (Danish, and handpicked by Matthias) and were drinking already. Arthur wasn't far behind, but unlike the others was just doing it to numb the humiliation. Not that he really had any choice but to come - he was reluctant to spend his New Years' Eve with anyone but Francis.

After came Roderich, Ludwig and Feliciano, followed by Elizaveta and her camera. It wasn't long before the apartment was filled with music and laughter, forcing Lukas to leave his book behind and exchange painful pleasantries while Matthias danced wildly with Gilbert and Alfred.

"Nice party," a voice said from behind him, as he excused himself from a conversation about Québécois French between Francis and Matthew. "But what's the news we've all been hearing about?"

Lukas turned to see Lovino with an elegant glass of champagne, giving him a bored look similar to his own default.

"It's not for me to tell you... Well, it is, but not yet," he said, slightly apologetic. "Tino wants to wait until midnight... More poignant or something, I think he said..."

The Italian raised an eyebrow. "So, it's about you and Denmark?"

Lukas nodded, sipping his own drink.

"Not going to drop any hints?"

"I wish I could, but it's not worth it - Matthias and Tino will kill me. Though, I must say, I'm surprised no one's noticed yet." He forced himself not to give it away by glancing at the sapphire on his finger.

Lovino nodded. "Well, I guess there's not long to go... Ten minutes, I make it."

That late already? Lukas glanced at his watch. 11:50. Lovino was right. The time went surprisingly fast. He ought to go and find Matthias.

"Excuse me... I need to go and find Matthias." Lovino nodded, and Lukas began searching for his Dane.

Matthias was not too far away from where Lukas and Lovino had been talking. In fact, he was right by them. On the balcony, with a drunken Gilbert and a tipsy Alfred. Good god, those three were a bad combination. Matthias had been specifically told to stay off the alcohol until they had made their announcement. That didn't stop him from acting wildly, though. Lukas wasn't sure that what the trio were doing could even be called dancing anymore.

He dragged the Dane away from the two other egotists, now with only five minutes to go. They made their way towards the makeshift stage that Berwald had constructed under Tino's direction, and that was now being occupied by Arthur and Francis - Arthur using his legendary guitar skills and Francis trying to sing in English with as little accent as possible. Pink Floyd just didn't sound right with a French accent. (Thank god the neighbours were all out...)

The duo happily finished and departed from the stage, leaving it open for Lukas and Matthias. Seeing Lukas' nerves, the Dane went first, taking the microphone. (Where did Tino get all this from at such short notice...?)

"Hey, uh, we'd like to make an announcement. Yep, the one we told you all about. We were gonna tell you, but uh-"

Lukas took the microphone, deciding he should contribute. "But we were advised to wait - for effect, apparently." A small chuckle from the other nations.

"So yeah. Our news!" Matthias almost yelled in excitement, causing Lukas to wince slightly.

"Last week, on Christmas Day, we, er, we decided to take our relationship a little further," Lukas said nervously.

"You're moving in together?" Alfred called.

"Nah, we already live together most of the time!" Matthias replied. "Norge and I are getting married!"

For a moment, there was a stunned silence. Then, the room started clapping and cheering, causing Lukas to blush and Matthias to grin widely.

"Congratulations!"

"When's the wedding?"

"The ring, let's see the ring!"

"Are we invited?"

"What do you want for a gift?"

"What will you both wear?"

"Who's giving you away, Lukas?!"

"Can I make pasta~?"

The last question provoked an uncharacteristic laugh from Lukas, who was feeling truly happy for once - caught up in the excitement of the moment and the general fulfilment and contentment of the situation.

He was going to be married.

To Matthias.

It was an amazing feeling.

"The wedding we think will probably be in the summer. He only proposed a week ago - we haven't really thought about it that much yet. You're all invited, of course, and we don't need presents, honestly! We haven't given much thought to our outfits, either, and I would love it if you made pasta, Feliciano! Thank you very much."

Matthias grinned at him and said, "Show them the ring, Norgie!"

Ignoring the pathetic nickname, Lukas held out his hand to the room obediently, the sapphire glinting in the light. There were appreciative noises from the room at large - anyone could admit it was a beautiful ring.

In the background, the large windows gave a view of the fireworks being set off to celebrate the new year.

All of their friends were present, and they were soon to be a married couple.

A few minutes after the arrival of 2014, Lukas and Matthias entwined in a public - yet still very romantic and passionate - kiss.

Life was absolutely perfect.

_A/N_

_Honestly, I am the queen of clichés, I reckon. I'm obsessed with them. But whatever._

_So, here is my rather late New Years' fic. I hope you had/etc an amazing evening, dressed in your finery with family and possibly friends, sipping champagne and playing charades. (I changed my socks for the occasion~!)_

_Goodbye, and Happy New Year! _


End file.
